Derrington-Massie Relationship
The relationship between Massie Block and Derrick Harrington is known as Massington (Derr'ington'/'Mass'ie). Their first relationship began in Invasion of the Boy Snatchers and their final relationship ended in Sealed With a Diss. Relationship History Derrick acts as a dramatic foil for Massie, starting out as her friends' crush, then her crush, then her boyfriend and, eventually, her ex-boyfriend. Derrick seems to be the only boy that Massie gets nervous around. He is described as having various quirks, including wearing shorts all the time, even in winter, wiggling and flashing his butt after scoring a goal and referring to most people, even Massie, by their last names. Massie and Derrick's relationship is foreshadowed in the third book, but it is fully revealed in the fourth one. After Nina Callas convinces Massie that Derrick likes her (Nina) and not Massie, Massie ignores him. After Nina is thrown out of OCD, Massie and Derrick talk and they make up. Massie gives Derrick her "M" brooch, which he continues to wear well into the fifth book. In The Pretty Committee Strikes Back Massie, through a series of lies to the other girls she is "tutoring" to kiss, unintentionally leads Derrick to believe that she has been seeing someone else. They kiss and make up once again and it seems as if their relationship is good and well. However, he breaks up with Massie in book 8, because he has an "issue" with her. He also thinks Massie is dating Chris Abeley, Layne's older brother because she spends a lot of time with Chris. This is because for the key to the secret room (bomb shelter where alpha eighth graders hang out) from 8th grade alpha Skye Hamilton, Massie has to get Chris to like Skye. If Massie doesn't hook up Skye with Chris, the PC doesn't get access to the bomb shelter at all, thus destroying their hopes of their 8th grade alpha status. In the ninth book, Derrick changes his style, (i.e. wearing jeans for the first time) but Massie becomes interested in Dempsey Solomon, a once LBR. He also wants to crush Massie's status in Bratfest at Tiffany's but he was not ever really showed to do any anything to do threaten her. Rival Relationships * Derrington-Dylan Relationship Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: Invasion of the Boy Snatchers **Broke Up: The Pretty Committee Strikes Back ***Reason: Massie held a kissing clinic to impress her friends, and since Derrington and her had never kissed, he thought she had been kissing someone else. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: The Pretty Committee Strikes Back **Break Up: Sealed With a Diss ***Reason: Derrington had seen Massie with Chris Abeley at Skye Hamilton's party, and believed that she was cheating on him, but she was really trying to pair him with Skye. Also, Derrick confessed that he was more interested in older, mature girls. Trivia * They're both Alphas. * Massie was the one who came up with his nickname, Derrington. ** He reveals to Dylan in P.S. I Loathe You that he doesn't like being called that. This could be because it reminds him of Massie. * They were the longest lasting relationship throughout the whole series. * Massie put a hold on Derrington, meaning she sprayed her perfume on him, which prevents him from being able to date anyone else. She released it in P.S. I Loathe You so he could date Massie's best friend, Dylan Marvil. * Derrington calls Massie by her last name, "Block". * Derrington cleaned up his messy room just for Massie in It's Not Easy Being Mean. * Derrington might still be in love with Massie. Category:Relationships Category:Interactions